


Adore

by atlus



Series: Choice Words [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Background Relationships, Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: a·dore (v.)- to love and respect (someone) deeplyex.It was moments like this that made Jaemin think it was impossible to adore Jeno any more.





	Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I came up with the idea for this series because I wanted an excuse to write tooth-rotting fluff, but it could also serve somewhat of a purpose. So, if you like things like that, you'll hopefully love this. -atlus

“Jeno, come sit with us!”

“Yeah, we’re rewatching our ‘Weekly Idol’ episode. You have to see how stupid Hyuck looks dancing to Momoland.”

A hard  _ slap  _ rang out. “You’re stupid! No one only tucks in one half of their button-up shirt.”

Jeno rolled his eyes, trying hard to ignore his friends as they fought in the living room. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, it was almost like his youngest cousins were running around. The sounds were drowned out occasionally by the sizzling of the frying pan he was clutching.

“Could you guys  _ not  _ beat each other up for once?” Jeno called out, unsure if he would even get a response.

Chenle’s laughter quickly transformed into screaming and more thumping around could be heard. “Stop, stop!” He cried, “Renjun, you’re giving me a headache!” Of course, what would a day spent with friends be without the classic noogies?

Feet padded across the floor until they reached the tile of the kitchen. “Jeno, c’mon,” it was Jisung, “all of the hyungs are beating each other up.” When Jeno didn’t immediately answer, he walked up to the stove where he was standing. “What’re you making?” He asked, casually reaching out for a taste.

“You’re going to burn yourself,” Jeno scolded, swatting his hand away, “and anyway, it’s fried rice. Nothing big.”

“Isn’t Jaemin usually the one who cooks?” Chenle chimed in. By the sound of several footsteps, it seemed as though everyone had gathered in the kitchen.

Renjun harshly sniffed the air. “Yeah, shouldn’t this be burning by now?” Jeno shot him a look, his eyebrows narrowing in annoyance.

“Where is your boyfriend, anyway?” Donghyuck asked as he began rummaging through the cabinets, “I hope he’s busy with Mark, because I swear if he’s just ignoring me I’ll end him. Watch me do it.” He pulled a bag of goldfish crackers from the lowest shelf and dug in without another word.

Jeno’s face reddened at the word:  _ boyfriend.  _ Yes, he did have a boyfriend, but he was terrible at actually saying it. He was sweet to Jaemin just as Jaemin was sweet to him, but he was also easily embarrassed. “Jae is at the studio still,” he finally answered, “Mark is probably there, too.” A small smile formed at the thought of him coming home soon. 

“Ah, so that’s why your cooking?” Chenle grinned, excited by his small epiphany.

Renjun shoved his hand into the goldfish bag, causing Donghyuck to whine loudly. “You’re so whipped,” he said, “you look like a modern housewife.”

All of the boys stopped what they were doing to take a closer look at Jeno; his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the front half of his body was covered by a stark white apron. A dish towel was slung over his shoulder and his grip on the stirring spoon was casual, yet firm. He was a spitting image of the Pioneer Woman.

Jeno’s blush only darkened with all of the sudden attention. “I do not,” he argued with a stomp of his foot, “you fawn over Jisung, so don’t go after me.” It was meant to be a blow to Renjun, but Jisung was the one clamming up. He stared at his feet while Renjun pinched his cheek, a toothy grin on his face.

“I don’t care about any of this gay stuff,” Donghyuck interrupted, crumbs flying out of his mouth, “I just want dinner, so please hurry up.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “If I’m such a housewife, then I order you children to get out of the kitchen.” He grabbed the towel and waved it in a shoo-ing motion, causing his friends to laugh before running off. He then brought his attention back to the rice; it smelled delicious, and surprisingly enough, it wasn’t burning. Jeno smiled to himself with pride.

Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, so he used the dish towel to dab them away. He hummed along to whatever song was playing on the television, trying to drown out the constant yelling and fighting. Soon enough, he was back in the zone, as if nothing existed besides himself and his dinner. 

The front door opened, Jaemin and Mark making there way inside. Mark was about to announce their presence when Jaemin shushed him; his hand raised to point out the dark haired boy slaving over the stove, completely oblivious to his surroundings. A mischievous smile crossed his lips, and Mark understood. He tiptoed to the bathroom while his friend made his way to the kitchen.

Jaemin had the perfect stance, arms out and ready to jab Jeno in the ribs. However, something about the boy made him stop. The way he stood, casually leaning back on his right foot as he stirred the pan, was strong. His deep, melodic humming could put Jaemin to sleep. The way his dark hair barely brushed over his eyes… it was moments like this that made Jaemin think it was impossible to adore Jeno any more.

Lost in his thoughts, Jaemin let out a soft gasp. Jeno jumped and whipped around, but immediately calmed down once he saw it was only his boyfriend. “Ah, Jaemin, you scared me,” he said with a chuckle. A smile appeared on his face,  _ the  _ smile; his eyes and nose crinkled as he looked Jaemin up and down. “What’s up? You look lost in thought.”

“I was just looking at you, is all,” Jaemin replied casually, taking a step closer to Jeno, “thinking about wifing you up someday, if you’re going to cook for me like this.”

Jeno blushed and put his eyes back on the food. “Don’t make fun of me, too,” he whined, stirring more aggressively than before. He thought it would be sweet to cook a small dinner, and all he was getting in return were rude remarks. Not that it was different from any other day.

Jaemin frowned. His arms snaked around the other boy’s waist, causing his form to stiffen up. “I’m not making fun of you, Lee Jeno,” he said softly, “I really want to marry you.” His hands slipped under Jeno’s shirt, finding solace in his warm skin. The further they traveled, the more tense Jeno became.

“You can’t do that,” he muttered, his face becoming redder by the second, “the dreamies are right in the next room.” As if on cue, Donghyuck began yelling, obviously attacking Mark for not answering his texts earlier. Chenle’s laughter filled the air once more. Jeno fidgeted under his boyfriend’s touch as he attempted to cook without completely spazzing out.

“ _ You’re  _ dreamy,” Jaemin replied, leaning up to plant kisses along Jeno’s jawline, “now, let me thank you for the delicious meal.”

“L-Let me finish first, jeez!”


End file.
